I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid-air cooling towers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable cooling tower to temporarily replace or supplement fixed cooling towers while such towers are down for repairs or experiencing peak-load cooling requirements beyond their capability.
II. History of the Prior Art
Industrial cooling towers are typically sized to cope with average or mean temperature and cooling requirements expected throughout the seasons. To design for maximum possible conditions would constitute over design and is cost prohibitive since such maximum conditions are normally only experienced for a few days out of the year.
However, during those days in which maximum conditions occur, the industrial tower simply cannot produce the cooling required often resulting in loss to the users through inefficiency of employees in the case of air conditioning systems, or even loss of perishable products in cold storage applications or the loss of product in the petro-chemical refining processes.
Another inherent problem arises when all or part of the fixed cooling tower must be shut down for maintenance or repairs. Not only insufficient cooling is provided during those times but often cooling tower maintenance crews must work in a wet environment, which gives rise to safety and health considerations.
Typically, fixed industrial cooling towers are designed for maximum cost efficiency. To produce a cost efficient system requires consideration of several variables including the trade-off of maximum cooling with minimum loss of cooling water. Make-up water for such systems is expensive not only in the cost of the water itself, but primarily due to the chemical treatment of the water to reduce algae, solid mineral build-up and the like.